


[podfic] La fois où Tim a été invité dans le lit de Red Hood et Arsenal

by Annapods



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, c'est pas du pwp mais il y a de ça, established Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Tim marmonna un énième juron avant de frapper trois coups à la porte de l’appartement.02:07:04 :: Écrit par un compte abandonné.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[podfic] La fois où Tim a été invité dans le lit de Red Hood et Arsenal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La fois ou Tim a été invité dans le lit de Red Hood et Arsenal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648961) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



### Fichiers de la podfic :

 **[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/dcu-la-fois-ou-tim-a-ete-invite-dans-le-lit-de-red-hood-et-d-arsenal) :**  
Fichiers mp3 et wav à télécharger ou écouter sur le site, ainsi que le texte html et la jaquette de couverture en png et svg le cas échéant.  
Pour accéder aux différents formats/fichiers et pour les télécharger, il faut trouver l’encadré “download options” à droite de la page. Le fichier mp3 sera accessible par le lien “VBR MP3”.

 **[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1slxJ6vOfv2GJZ7x0JMPysb55vz3wov53/view?usp=sharing) :**  
Fichiers mp3 à télécharger ou à écouter sur le site.

 **L’écouter ici en streaming :**  


### Commentaires de la narratrice :

 **Autres crédits :**  
[Autocollants citrons](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/m594efbyu3kjrse/AACKZKGpiS0UqQZIdTXFSKoSa?dl=0) par Luna (art) et Annapods (design).

 **Notes sur le contenu :**  
Je me souviens plus trop, donc si j’ai oublié un truc dis-le moi stp, mais c’est surtout du sex il me semble.

### Tes commentaires :

 **Me contacter :**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), addresse mail : (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). Pronoms : elle. Tu peux m’appeler Anna ou Annapods. 

**Que dire :**  
J’adorerais lire ce que tu as à me dire ! Que ce soit un petit smiley, une dissert de quinze pages, des recommandations de trucs à lire ou à écouter, de la méta en tout genre, une réprimande parce que j’ai dit ou fait quelque chose de pas cool, un message vocal parce qu'à partir d’un certain niveau d’enthousiasme, c’est difficile de transcrire à l’écrit, ...

Par contre, s’il te plaît, pas de critique du genre “tu devrais faire ça”. Je ne cherche pas de bêta, et même si c’était le cas, ça se discute en amont. Donc sauf si je l’ai explicitement demandé dans mes notes de fin de podfic, reformule. Généralement, “moi personnellement j’ai ressenti ça”, ça passe plutôt bien, même si je l’avoue la plupart du temps ça ne changera rien à la manière dont je fais les choses.

Aussi, si je ne réponds pas tout de suite, c’est normal. Ça viendra ! C’est juste que parfois ça me prend un peu (beaucoup) de temps.


End file.
